Talk:Miles-Maya Relationship/@comment-24712996-20140404184342
'I wanted to share this post again because I just love Matlingsworth and Dair from GG so much and noticed similarities between the two ships. Dair is probably my favourite ship ever so I love how alike they are: ' The relationship between Dan and Blair was full of witty banter and debates which really revealed a spark in both of them that showcased both their intelligence and emotions. This has been seen with Matlingsworth, especially during the summer episodes, where they used light-hearted disagreements and teasing as a defence from pursuing anything further - that scene where Maya 'begged' Miles for help was incredibly similar to the one where Dan made Blair ask for help in season 4. Both guys had their pride wounded by the girl on many occasions and used that as an opportunity for a bit of fun which neither meant in a degrading way because of the nature of their respective relationships. Both Dan and Miles had a thing with a 'popular' girl who on the outside had everything they wanted with Serena and Zoe. Dan's feelings may have been more stronger than that of Miles for Zoe, however, it was later revealed that he had been developing feelings for Blair from the start. The girls they were with didn't understand their complexity or even them to an extent but the girls with whom they had tension at the start were the ones who understood them the best and vice versa, for example, in Season One Blair felt she wasn't good enough for her mother and it was Dan who comforted her by explaining his own home situation which was like when Maya encouraged Miles to make more of an effort with his parents because she had been through that sense of feeling misunderstood as well. Both Blair and Maya are seen to have a complicated history with a so called 'bad boy' - Chuck and Zig. Both of these relationships are fraught with near chances and misunderstandings and have made the girls feel either insecure at some point or rejected them in favour of someone else realising they want to be with them once they've moved on - Blair with like nearly every single boyfriend/prince and Maya with Cam/Miles. They've both insulted the guys these girls have been with without really truly knowing their character or the fact they made the object of their affections happy, for example, Chuck crashed Blair's engagement party while Zig labelled Miles an 'idiot' because he thought Maya promised him that she would wait...that feeling that they deserve the girl just because they like them. Just when that girl is happy, with real love like Blair said, instead of angsty 'passionate' one the guys surface again with unresolved feelings. Both girls helped these guys in their lives which their new partners, though wary of the intentions of Chuck and Zig, accepted because they knew they cared too much about people. Dan and Blair have so much in common that they're never short of things to debate or talk about - art, literature, movies ect. It was through friendship that something more, a connection like Blair said, developed, and with Miles and Maya they have the common thread of music as well as an understanding of what it feels like to be hurt. At some point both Blair and Dan misunderstand each other and voiced their complete wrong judgement later on and this mirrored Miles and Maya when she said 'I don't want to be around guys like that' and he called a 'slut' because his own insecurities took over in that moment but they later acknowledged their mistakes. Because they've been hurt and made mistakes both couples seek to always try to be better the next time but refuse to put up with shit from each other. Blair Waldorf and Dan Humphrey always called each other out and guess who else does this? Matlingsworth. They're both in denial over their initial attraction because on the surface they seem too different. Dan was Brooklyn Boy who was a hipster while Blair was a dictator of taste. Miles was a 'bad boy' who acted out while Maya was a 'good girl' who was still quite innocent. Both Maya and Blair felt an obligation to their friends, Tristan and Serena, to supress their feelings because they were also attracted to Miles and Dan, respectively. They disguised their feelings under indifference most of the time but we were given glimpses there was something else though their pride stopped them most of the time. Dan wrote Blair a book which she refused to realise was about her for the longest time. She first read it and lashed out at him, misinterpreting his words as a sign he was purposely distorting the truth but not realising it was a declaration of his long held feelings. Maya's song was about Miles (come on, it's so obvious) and the music video was meant to be her expressing her undeclared feelings of desire with a guy who resembled him but, like Blair, he misinterepted that as a sign of rejection. It was years of insecurity driven by those close to them (Blair's mum, Miles's dad) that led to believe that love like that, simple and pure, wasn't for them. Lastly, both couples always seem happiest together. Dan always made Blair smile and Maya always radiates happiness around Miles. Both couples encourage each other to be better and in turn try to be better themselves because they know their partners deserve more. Both have cute little moments which reveal their love. Their stories may have been different but that pull towards one another is the same.